danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Toko Fukawa
Toko Fukawa (腐川 冬子 Fukawa Tōko) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. She has the title of Ultimate Writing Prodigy (超高校級の「文学少女」''chō kōkō kyū no “bungaku shōjo”'')' '''and suffers from dissociative identity disorder. Her other personality comes out when she sneezes, or upon seeing blood (which also makes her faint prior). That other personality is known as Genocide Jill (Genocider Syo [ジェノサイダー翔 ''Jenosaidā Shou] in Japanese), who has the title of Ultimate Murderous Fiend (超高校級の「殺人鬼」''chō kōkō kyū no “satsujinki”''). She is a gloomy novelist with a persecution complex. One of her romance novels, 'So Lingers the Ocean', was a huge hit that managed to make fishermen become popular with teenage girls for a few months. Despite her young age, she has already won several awards and is constantly on the top-selling list. Toko survived the final trial and escaped with other survivors at the end of the game. She also appeared as a second playable character in Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode ''along with her other personality, Genocide Jill. Appearance Toko is always seen in an attire that consists of a dark female sailor Japanese school uniform, worn with a noticeably lengthy skirt compared to those worn by other girls (and Chihiro). She dons round eyeglasses and her dark purple hair is tied in two long braids. Personality Due to her severe persecution complex that originated from the bullying that she had to live through early in life, Toko is highly suspicious of other people, frequently accusing them of thinking bad things about her. Her unusually quick tendencies to self-victimize quickly characterized her interactions with most of Class 78. Because of that, Toko was more anti-social and would rather be a blind follower of the group, even if the populist ideas clearly did not fit the situations. For instance, during the First Trial, Toko quickly judged Makoto as a killer just because Sayaka was in “his” bathroom, before he explained that Sayaka had switched rooms with him. Being a fangirl to her self-professed White Knight, Byakuya Togami, Toko could often be seen stalking him, seeing him as the “ideal boyfriend”. After the revelation of her alternate personality, Genocide Jill, Toko's crush on Byakuya took on a more distinctively sexual undertone, and she was depicted as being capable of neither proper judgment, nor control over her perverse fantasies. Her obsession towards Byakuya was her major motivator to action, to the point of inflicting hurt on others, as Jill notably did to Hina, cutting Hina on her arm in revenge for Hina slapping Byakuya when he relentlessly antagonized Sakura for being Monokuma's mole. Toko was known to be extremely hemophobic. Any sight of blood would make her faint; Genocide Jill will awaken shortly after. This, aside from sneezing, is the only known way that Toko switches to and from with Jill. History Prior to the Tragedy Free-Time events with her reveal that she has had previous romantic experience, although they did not end well for her. Her first love was a boy she had been friends with in elementary school. When she found out he was moving away to Shikoku, she realized that she was indeed in love with him. Being too shy to tell him in person, she instead wrote him a letter. The next day, she found said letter mounted on the bulletin board, believing it was the boy's way of making a mockery of her. This was confirmed to her when she talked to him again and he said he hated talking to her and was always made fun of because of it. When her teacher saw the letter, she said that she had a way with words, which started Toko's career as a writer. Genocide Jill's Free-Time events reveal that at some point in time she murdered the boy as Jill says she chased her first love all the way to Shikoku and killed him. Another Free-Time event revealed that in her eighth grade year, a boy from the neighboring class asked her out on a date completely out of the blue. Toko then spent three days and three nights planning the date, deciding what movie to watch. She eventually decided to go with an action movie, but halfway through her date mysteriously disappeared. She later discovered that the reason the boy asked her out, was for him to fulfill a forfeit for losing a bet with his friends, making her become traumatic. Toko also only writes romance novel based on her delusion, not based on her real life experience. Her masterpiece, "So Lingers the Ocean" was a hit that fisherman shot to the top all of the "Hottest Men" Polls. In ''Another Episode, it is found that Toko is deathly afraid of the dark. Toko reveals to Komaru that the reason behind this phobia is because sometime in the past, she was locked into a closet and forced to stay there for three days. She was not given any food during this time. High School Life of Mutual Killing At the start of the Mutual Killing incident of Class 78, she was extremely nervous about surviving, and as such, loudly accused everyone of persecuting her even though no one had, and then quickly became cooped-up and withdrawn. It was not until the first trial that more of her personality was laid out in the open, including her perpetual obsession over ham. But later in Chapter 2, she started to fall in love with Byakuya, even requested Makoto to walk her to Byakuya, who was in the library on the second floor. However, the attraction is apparently far from mutual, as Byakuya not only seems utterly indifferent to her, but also had no qualms with accusing Genocide Jill, Toko's other personality, for the murder of Chihiro Fujisaki. However, Toko seems blissfully unaware of this fact, and, after the second trial, she always accompanied Byakuya wherever and whenever. In Chapter 4, Sakura sent her a message to meet with her at the rec room. Due to afraid of her, she actually come early from the meeting time to the rec room and decide to hide inside a locker. She witnessed Sakura come to the rec room, and Hiro too. She was shocked after Hiro suddenly attack Sakura with a Monokuma Bottle which makes Sakura faint. But things that make her shock even more is when Hiro make a fake dying message on a magazine. He write “Toko” letters with Sakura's blood on it and left it opened on the table. After Hiro escape from the rec room, Toko nervously come out from her hidding site and hide the magazine that Hiro used to write a fake dying message on it to the magazine rack, upside down because she was in panic and didn't even noticed it. Throughout the trial she told the other students everything she saw during her hiding (after being forced by Byakuya to talk). She was found innocent at the trial climax when the group found out Sakura had actually committed suicide in order to cease the dispute between the other students. It's revealed during her free time events that after Makoto suggested to her to write a novel "from her heart", she immediately finished it as an I-Novel. According to Makoto, Toko's I-Novel is the best writing he has ever read, and it will be a shocking masterpiece due to the super dark story that will change the face of I-Novel. Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo As one of the survivors from the first game, Toko appears as the second protagonist who aids Komaru Naegi in her journey to secure the surviving members of Ultimate Despair. Execution First Kiss Prank: Toko is thrown into complete darkness. In the distance, Byakuya can be seen, so she begins to run towards him. Suddenly, a huge roller appears between the two of them. Though Toko tries desperately to escape, the roller catches up with her and presses her paper-thin, killing her. This execution is only described in the official fanbook. Relationships Byakuya Togami Toko seemed to be in love with Byakuya, in an unhealthy way. Byakuya did not reciprocate her feelings, though he often commands Toko to do a variety of tasks, all of which she blindly carried out. She even entrusted her secret of Genocide Jill with Byakuya, who then revealed her secret to the rest of the students during the school trial for Chihiro's murder. Despite this, she remained madly in love with him. Her delusions even took her so far as to believe Byakuya intended to convey that he cared for her enough to worry about her personal hygiene when he told her she smelled, and needed to take a bath. Genocide Jill She generally disliked Jill because they share the same body; she could be accused for Jill's murderous actions, and she cannot get close to people because Jill may randomly show up (as it had on numerous occasions throughout the story). She will do anything to keep Jill concealed as to not allow her to get out and continue killing people, accounting for her reclusive personality. Aoi Asahina Toko would usually direct cruel remarks toward Hina, for example calling her a “stupid swimmer” and “brainless mermaid” in the first trial. She also made many sexual and degrading jabs about her appearance. Komaru Naegi Toko helps aid Komaru through The Tragedy. Toko has unknown reasons for helping Komaru; however they seem rather friendly with each other as they are both seen sharing beds together and helping each other climb up taller items. Genocide Jill also could not bring herself to kill Komaru. Komaru is also one of the only people Toko can actually speak to without flushing or stuttering. During an interview with the crew behind Another Episode, Kodaka states that the game is about "the deepening friendship between Komaru and Toko". Hiroko Hagakure Hiroko and Toko appear to be friends to some extent, Hiroko calling Toko "Fukawakins". Unlike with Komaru, Hiroko uses her last name showing some ounce of respect for Toko. Kotoko Utsugi Originally enemies, Genocide Jill saves Kotoko from the hands of the Monokuma kids. Komaru and Toko then travel around with Kotoko as their slave. Toko apparently likes her a little bit and is saved from Haiji by Kotoko attacking him. Free Time Presents Obtained from the MonoMono Machine. *Eternal Friendship Bracelet *Forehead Glasses *In-Vitro Rose *Cherry Blossom Bouquet *Antique Doll *Maidenly Carry-On Bag *Genius Author Fountain Pen Choices During free time conversations, the player will occasionally be given a choice on how to respond to something that is said. These are the 'right' choices. *Romance *A Movie *I-Novel Skills These will aid you, usually during Class Trials. *Vocabulary - Increases the maximum amount of bullets you can hold (MTB only) Quotes *“N-not that you'll remember my n-name anyway, but... I'm T-Toko... Toko Fukawa.” *“You'd like me to s-stop, wouldn't you? Your sweaty h-hands gripping the big, fat chalk t-tight...” *“If you're okay with th-that, I don't mind if you... think about m-me” *“Ah! It's a-amazing! Indecent ideas are c-coming to me one after another!” *“You don't have to play hard to get, Master! You can just play hard!” *“Did you come h-here to yell at me? My whole life is one u-unpleasant experience after another...!” *“I was p-perfectly happy spending time by m-myself... But I guess if you're so d-desperate for attention, I can h-hang out for a little bit...” *“I've already been h-hurt once before... I'm not gonna l-let it happen again...!” *“I just w-write. I'm serialized, so I'm a-always really busy...! And when I'm not writing, I'm s-studying. I'm not an idiot l-like you...!” *“Agh, d-dammit...! I had to go and open my b-big mouth again... You must hate me for s-sure now right?” *“Are you stupid? I t-told you, didn't I? I write romance novels...! How could I use m-my real-life experiences for that...!? It's all from my i-imagination! It's just delusions! Delusions let you fall in l-love as much as you want, even if you n-never do in real life! Or are you s-saying you can't write romance unless you already have lots of experience i-in love...?” *“It's okay. I'm used to p-people making fun of me... B-but... Someday, I'll show them! I'll get pretty s-someday and show them all...!” *“You're saying I sh-should take these feelings of anger and e-emptiness... and turn them into a novel?” *“If you lay a hand on me, I'll b-bite my own tongue off and choke o-on the blood! Till I'm d-dead!) *“Nng... I'm blind! Your s-straightforward nature blinded me!” (to Makoto Naegi) *“Mine's still a w-work in progress, though. But as soon a-as it's finished... It's going to b-become a shocking masterpiece that'll change the face of the I-Novel f-forever! And it's all th-thanks to you, Makoto.” (To Makoto Naegi) *“On a locked and rusted door / I dug my nails and dragged them down / Warm blood mixed with old rust / Flowing down my wrist / Coils like a snake / Embracing my body / You watch me / A smile in your eyes / You watch / Time runs away / And you with it / You leave me drowning in a red sea.” (Toko's poem to Makoto Naegi) *“You've helped me find m-my motivation. Now I have to do my b-best to bring the story to an end. And when there's someone there t-to support me for that... that's what you c-call a friend... right?” (to Makoto Naegi) Trivia *Toko's last name (腐川 Fukawa) consists of the characters for “rotten” and “river”. 腐 fu is also the first character in the word Fujoshi (腐女子; a girl who enjoys reading manga featuring male homoerotic relationships), a term Genocide Jill used to describe herself. *"Toko" (冬子) consists of 冬 - “winter” and 子 - “child”. *Toko had one father and two mothers that she lived with before the events of the first game. * It can be assumed about Toko's two mothers that one is Japanese while the other might be from a western country. Evidence of that can be found during School Mode: when asking Toko about which breakfast she prefers, “Japanese or western”, she'll mention one of her mothers liked Japanese while the other liked Western. *The most widely disputed causes for Dissociative identity disorder (abbreviated 'DID') are severe psychological trauma or stress experienced during childhood. Considering Toko's extreme manifestation of DID, it could be assumed she had experienced such psychological harm earlier in her life. *In one of her free time events, she made a reference to a japanese famous filmmaker, Seijun Suzuki and his three masterpieces: Tokyo Drifter, Fighting Elegy and Branded to Kill. *Toko does not like to be compared to Genocide Jill. *It is implied that Toko does not take showers often. *Toko's Japanese voice actress, Miyuki Sawashiro, also voices Genocide Jill, while her English voice actress, Amanda C. Miller, also voices some of Junko Enoshima's “personalities” as well as her twin sister Mukuro Ikusaba. Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Characters Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Future Foundation